


Don't they know it's the end of the world

by Carouselambra



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carouselambra/pseuds/Carouselambra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of romantic stories of Micah, the Sole Survivor, and Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers!
> 
> This is my first time ever sharing my work with anyone, but I read so much on this site that I thought it might be nice to post something myself. Constructive criticism welcome!

It was a bitter cold night. Micah was still having trouble adjusting to the unpredictable weather in the Commonwealth. She remembered thinking the New England weather had been temperamental before the fallout, but it was nothing like the sudden chills and radiation storms of the Commonwealth. Micah and Danse were returning from a missions for the Brotherhood when they walked into Goodneighbor’s Inn. They were to retrieve some components for the machine that would intercept the teleportation signal, and they were on their way back to the airport. A welcome rush of warm air flowed over them as they walked in the front door. Micah’s face tingled as the feeling slowly returned. She glanced up at Danse and saw his cheeks were also flushed, but instead of making his face look ruddy, it merely enhanced his features. Sighing, she pushed her blonde bangs off of her freckled face as she looked away from him and approached the front desk.

“Two rooms please,” Micah said to the woman, drumming her fingers on the desk and looking around absently.

“Ahh, sorry ma’am. It's a cold one tonight, and we only have one room available. The bed’s big, though.”

Micah paused and looked at the woman. She would prefer sharing a bed with Danse - they were an item now, after all - but he was new to relationships and she had to take things slowly. Micah didn't mind; she cared about Danse too much to rush him into anything. It had been almost six months since she had stumbled out of the vault into the Commonwealth, and within the week had run into Danse. Two months of constant traveling together and Micah had realized that she had feelings for him, something she had thought impossible after seeing her husband killed. Another month passed before she revealed her feelings to him, and a couple weeks later, Danse was able to admit the same. It had started off awkwardly enough, but Micah felt their relationship was in a good place now and knew he was at ease when he was alone with her. Still, she wasn't sure how he would feel about sharing a bed tonight. It wasn't as though they had many other options however, so she nodded at the woman and took the room key, sliding her caps across the counter.

Danse was standing at the end of the counter, looking over at Micah protectively. She knew he hated Goodneighbor but it was either stop here or freeze out in the city ruins. As she walked over to him, she shook the single key, saying “We're going to be roomies tonight.” They had shared beds in the past, but again, she did not want to pressure him. Danse nodded and made his way toward the staircase, glaring at anyone that got too close. _He seems okay with it_ , she thought, following him up the stairs that creaked heavily under the weight of Danse’s power armor.

They began to get ready for bed (Danse politely turned his head away as she undressed) when Micah decided to check with him. He had already climbed out of his power armor when she spoke up, slowly taking her hair out of her bun. “Danse, are you okay with us sharing a bed tonight? I don't want to make you uncomfortable…” she trailed off, examining his face and running her fingers through her tangled hair.

Danse gave her a long look before he said, “Yes, I am. You… I can relax with you. I like you, Micah. It is new to me and I appreciate your patience, but I am okay with sharing a bed with you. I rather enjoy it.” His face turned red and he coughed awkwardly, but Micah’s heart warmed when he said those words, and she smiled at him. He returned her smile and reached out a hand to cup her face. She turned her head slightly and kissed his palm. His eyes stayed focused on her lips before drifting lower, and he slowly moved his hand down to the base of her neck. Danse was becoming more bold with his actions and Micah loved it. This simple moment caused her thoughts to run wild as she began imagining all the places she would love him to put his hands. She was sure he could feel her racing pulse.

His face was inches from hers now. Micah could hear his breath becoming uneven as her grey eyes met his brown ones, lust etched plainly on his face. His eyes began darting rapidly to every feature on her face as though he was trying to commit her to memory. She took a tiny step forward, more of a shift of her body than a step, but that was all the encouragement that Danse needed. His lips were surprisingly soft as they locked onto hers. Desire rushed through Micah’s body as her fingers ran through his thick dark hair, and feeling his free hand traveling slowly around her waist set her blood on fire. His touches were still shy but it was enough to ignite a passion inside Micah that she thought was dead, especially when she felt the slight flex of his fingers as he held her, as though he was barely controlling his desire for her.

Micah treasured these moments where Danse put aside his responsibilities and let his guard down with her. She had decided to let him set the pace in the relationship, and was pleasantly surprised when he had quickly become comfortable with kissing Micah when the urge struck him. Tonight, he had taken another step forward in deciding that he was secure enough to continually share a bed with her. They had not had sex yet, but judging from the way his kisses were deepening, it was definitely on his mind tonight. Danse had not had much experience with physical intimacy before, but he was a natural. His kisses were warm and passionate, and his hands massaged her sides gently as he pulled her close. He could easily take Micah’s breath away with a look, his low voice could make her knees weak. In Micah’s opinion, he looked like one of the heros in the cheesy romance novels she had read before the Vault.

His mouth had traveled down her neck, kissing and nuzzling his way to her collar bone. His beard lightly tickled her neck, causing goosebumps on her skin. Micah tilted her head to the side to give him better access and she heard a groan of approval from Danse. She grinned inwardly as she knew he had a fondness for her neck. He pulled her to him, pressing their hips together and allowing her to feel how hard he was though his suit. Micah gave a shudder of pleasure as she felt his length and briefly imagined what was under the suit before returning to reality. His mouth was back on hers in an instant, swallowing her moan. He slowly shuffled backwards toward the bed and pulled Micah on top of him as he lay down. She gave a small gasp of surprise and laughed before closing the gap between them. She could feel his hands toying hesitantly with the hem of her shirt at her waist and she pulled back from him long enough to whisper hoarsely, “It’s okay, if you want to.”

Danse’s eyes scanned her face, unsure of what his next move should be. It didn’t last long however, and his large hands slipped under her shirt and began to stroke the bare skin of her back. His fingers were calloused but tender as he touched her with something like reverence. She burned where he touched her, craving more. He was kissing her more slowly now, more deeply. He raised his hips so slightly that Micah wasn’t sure he had any control over it, and she broke the kiss to let out a small gasp as her rubbed against her.

Both of his hands slowly caressed her, moving up and down her sides, seeming to enjoy the smoothness of her skin before climbing up her back and pausing on the clasp of her bra. “Do you need help with that?” Micah asked with a slight laugh. She instantly sobered when she saw the look on his face. “Danse, what’s wrong?”

Danse closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I… I don’t think I am ready for this.” His face was red, and he was looking anywhere but her face. Micah immediately rolled off of him and lay on her side next to him. The last thing she wanted was to pressure him, or do anything to make him uncomfortable.

She placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned his face toward her. “It’s okay. We’re taking things at your pace. I’m just happy that we’re together.”

Danse smiled gratefully at her. After a brief hesitation, he said innocently, “Well… we don’t have to stop everything...” He had never been with anyone before her and yet the look he gave her as he leaned over her was one to leave Micah trembling. _How did he get so good at that…_

 


	2. Synth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS.
> 
> So, this chapter was a new experience for me. If the beginning it too boring, just skip ahead a bit toward the end. That's where it gets good. And also I apologize if it is not good.

Danse was a synth. Micah stared at Elder Maxson in disbelief. His face was full of rage and betrayal, and for the first time, Micah was afraid of him. Maxson punched the wall of the Prydwyn and breathed heavily, gazing out of the window with hatred in his eyes. “You know what this means, Knight. No synth can be allowed to live, not even Danse. Put him down like the traitor he is.”

Cold sweat began forming on Micah’s face as she could feel panic bubbling in her stomach. “Elder, is there no other way? Danse has proven his loyalty to the Brotherhood time and time again, he has completely dedicated his life to our cause!” The look Maxson gave her caused her insides to wither, but she stood with what she hoped was confidence. She had already lost Nate, she couldn't lose Danse as well.

“My whole life has been committed to the Brotherhood! Everything we stand for, everything we fight for, he is not. He is a traitor, and a synth, and he cannot be trusted! Knight, I am entrusting this duty to you. It is not easy for me to issue this command, but Danse cannot be allowed to survive. Empty a clip into his head and bring me his tags to be destroyed. Do not fail me.” Maxson shouted at her, his eyes bulging and good face red with anger. It was then Micah realized that she was Danse’s only hope for survival. Maxson would never let him live. She had to find him and get him out of the Commonwealth.

“Yes sir. I will not fail you.”

“I know you won't, Knight. Go talk to Proctor Quinlan. It was his discovery, he may have some information for you.”

Micah walked away from Maxson, furiously trying to control her panic. She had known that leaving Danse behind was a bad idea, but he had insisted and she had obliged. Where would he be? The Brotherhood didn't know, or they would have informed her. They had found his power armor left behind, which left Micah assuming that he knew the Brotherhood would come for him. Would he be at her home in Diamond City, or perhaps Sanctuary? She wracked her brain to think of anywhere that Danse may have mentioned but failed to come up with anything. She stopped walking, realizing that she had marched right past Quinlan’s office. She turned around and walked into his office.

He didn’t have much to tell her except reinforce how he knew Danse was a synth. He was unable to even give her any idea as to where she should look, and she was about to excuse herself when someone burst in. “What the hell is this crap about Danse being a synth!?”

Haylen had arrived, and she was staring daggers at Micah. Quinlan assured her of his findings but her eyes stayed locked on Micah’s face. “So he sets Danse up, and you knock him down, is that it?”

“How did you hear about it?” Micah was shocked that this seemed to be such widespread news. She had hoped of finding a way to be able to keep Danse in the Commonwealth, but if the whole Brotherhood knew…

“There are no secrets in the Brotherhood!” Haylen spat at her. “Maxson’s made it clear that we’re to locate Danse and if we find him, report his location to you. That can only mean you’ve been sent to hunt him down.”

Micah’s patience was wearing thin. She thought Haylen knew her better than this, knew she would never betray Danse. “I don’t like your tone, Haylen.”

“My tone? Who cares about protocol at a time like this!? I can’t believe after everything Paladin Danse did for you, you’re just going to turn your back on him like this.” Micah knew that Haylen was stressed and panicking, but those words caused her vision to go red. “There’s obviously been a mistake and we need to get to the bottom of it.”

Proctor Quinlan scolded Haylen for treating a senior officer so poorly, and Micah was taken aback by how quickly she backed down. She apologized, and asked Micah to accompany her to her veritbird to go over the information firsthand. “Change of heart, Haylen?” Micah wasn’t entirely sure that Haylen wouldn’t try to throw her off the Prydwyn once they reached the vertibird.

“Just following orders… ma’am.”

Micah followed Haylen as she lead them to the main flight deck. Before they reached there, however, Haylen turned around and asked angrily, “Do you actually plan on killing Paladin Danse?”

“No! No, of course not, I would never-” Micah began, taken aback by the vehemence Haylen was displaying, before being cut off.

Haylen backed away, chuckling sadly. “Of course you wouldn't. You're in love with him. In love with a synth, despite everything the Brotherhood preaches.” She said this last part quietly, and Micah was unsure who it was directed to. “But I don’t care what Quinlan’s report says. I don’t care if he’s a machine or not… He’s still Danse, and you can still save him. He must have known you would find me… or I would find you. It doesn't matter. We had a fallback point set up if we ever lost the police station. It was Listening Post Bravo.”

Haylen began walking away when Micah called out. “Wait, are you sure -”

“He'll be there. Now go, he'll be waiting for you.”

Micah watched as Haylen took a corner and disappeared out of sight. Sighing, she walked to the vertibirds and had one of the pilots take her to a place nearby the old listening post. She sat in the passenger's seat and tried to collect her thoughts. She had to believe that Danse would never willingly lie to her, that he would never purposely hurt her by lying about himself. She wondered if he knew he was coming to save him, or if he thought she was on his way to kill him.

The vertibird landed and Micah jumped out. She had briefly thought about swinging by Diamond City to ask Piper to join her, but decided against it. This was something she needed to do alone. The rest of her journey to Listening Post Bravo was more of the same thoughts running through her head, playing out various scenarios.

Listening Post Bravo appeared to be abandoned. She took the only elevator down and was greeted by a few security bots and a sentry, which she took out easily with a few well-aimed shots from her pistol. The doorway to the next room was blocked, but she found a large tunnel and followed it to the end. She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into the room and found Danse smiling a sad smile at her.

“I'm not surprised Maxson sent you. He never liked to do the dirty work himself.”

A million questions and statements burst into Micah’s mind. What she managed was, “Why didn't you tell me, Danse?” Her voice cracked in the middle of the question, as though she hadn’t spoken in days.

“Because, I didn't know. Until Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought that synths were the enemy. I never expected to hear that I was one of them. If it wasn't for Haylen, we wouldn't be standing here right now.” Danse approached her, still with that sad smile on his face. “So, what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

Micah was chilled at his casual tone. “No, but I'm hoping there's a way out.”

“Don't be ridiculous. Look, I'm not blind to the fact that we're good friends and this must be very difficult for you. I wish Maxson had sent someone else. But that doesn't change a thing. I'm a synth, which means I need to be destroyed.” He said this so firmly, as though he was referring to just some robot, as though he believed his words would erase all they had been through together, as though she could just shrug off her feelings for him, and it felt like she had been punched in the stomach. All the wind had left her lungs, and the words “good friends” rang in her ears. “Micah, listen to me. I need to be the example, not the exception.”

“The empathy that you’re showing me… it’s a human emotion,” Micah tried again, trying to get Danse to see reason. She was worried her would do something drastic, or one of the other members of the Brotherhood would show up.

Danse shook his head and put a hand to her face, lightly stroking her cheek. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” he said, his voice low. “But I’ve made my decision. I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity.”

Micah closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand, and her voice shook as she replied, “No. I won’t do it, Danse.”

His eyes widened as she said this, and he shook his head again, disbelievingly. “I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive. Why would you do that for me?”

It was Micah’s turn to look at Danse with disbelief all over her face. “I’ve already lost my family, Danse!” she practically shouted, emotion welling in her voice. “I am not about to lose you, too.”

“You… you’re right.” Danse sighed, running a hand through his hair. “How could I have been so blind,” he muttered to himself. “I… need to consider my next move.” He began to walk through the tunnel she had used to gain entrance to the room when he suddenly turned around and caught Micah in his arms. His eyes met hers for a fraction of a second before he closed them and kissed her. His hand caressed the back of her neck while the other rested on her hip, gently pulling her against him. It was a kiss that promised love and passion. It was a kiss that promised a lot of things, but all too soon it was over. Danse broke apart their kiss and touched his forehead to hers. “Micah, if I’m going to live, if we’re both going to live, the only choice is for me to leave the Commonwealth,” he said quietly. He pulled away and grabbed something off a nearby table. “Here, take my holotags. Use them to prove that your mission was a success, or Maxson will just send someone else to hunt me down. Now come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”

He took Micah’s hand and began guiding her back to the entrance of the building. Say something to him! Micah’s thoughts were in disarray, and she couldn’t express just yet how not okay she was with him leaving the Commonwealth. No, forget the Commonwealth; with leaving her! There had to be a better way. Surely he would be safe in her home in Diamond City? She was about to suggest it as they stepped outside but her voice caught in her throat. It felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped down her back. No, we are so close!

“How dare you betray the Brotherhood!” Maxson yelled at Micah. She was about to reply, with what, she had no idea, when Danse interjected.

“It’s not her fault. It’s mine.”

“I’ll deal with you in a moment,” Maxson spat at Danse with disgust. Returning his focus to Micah, he continued. “Knight! Why has this… thing not been destroyed?”

Micah took a steadying breath before saying with a calm she did not feel, “He’s still alive because you’re wrong about him. He has dedicated his life to protecting mankind!”

“Is that what it told you? How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it’s alive?” Maxson continues in this vein for a few minutes before Danse spoke up again.  
  
Micah could hardly focus. The taste of bile was in her mouth, and she was beginning to seriously contemplate pulling her pistol on Maxson. The only reason she hadn’t yet was that she needed the Brotherhood to take down the Institute, and she would rather find a way to end this peacefully. “I don’t intend to debate this any longer,” she heard Maxson say. Looking over at him, he nodded to her. “My orders stand.”

“It’s all right,” Danse said, looking at Micah with a reassuring smile. “We did our best. You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity and I thank you for it. You have shown me true friendship, and… more. Whatever you decide, know that I’m going to my grave with no anger and no regrets.”

“Touching,” Maxson sneered. “Either you execute Danse, or I will, Knight. The choice is yours.”

This was it. This was Micah’s last chance to sway Maxson. “Maxson, you need to listen to me. After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood, you owe me that much. Regardless of whether or not he is human, he has saved countless lives of Brotherhood soldiers. Now it is time you saved his.”

Maxson stared at Micah as he flexed his fingers before turning to Danse. “Danse, as far as I am concerned, you are dead. This Brotherhood Knight pursued and slay you, and your remains were incinerated.” He then proceeded to prohibit Danse from every interacting with any Brotherhood soldiers, and Danse, ever polite, thanked him for this chance. Maxson made a disgusted noise before turning on his heel and walking away.

Micah watched him until Maxson was out of sight. Once he was gone, she faced Danse and said, “You should stay.” It came out as more of a plea than a suggestion, but Danse either didn’t notice or pretended not to.

“That,” he said, taking a step closer to her, “is an excellent suggestion.” He waved at the building behind him. “I hadn’t planned out staying the rest of my days in this old listening post, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you wander the Commonwealth alone.”

Micah could hardly contain her elation. “You don’t have to stay here! Come with me, let’s stay in Diamond City for a while! Everything else can wait, but you and I? We need to celebrate! It’s only a few hours walk from here. We’ve done more than that before!” She could tell she was rambling but she didn’t care. She was with Danse again and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Danse chuckled at her enthusiasm and gave a sigh of relief as well. “Yes, Diamond City would be much preferable to this old building. But first..” His eyes roamed over her body, but before he could make a move, Micah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, nearly knocking them both over. All the emotion that had been pent up inside her came out in that kiss, and he returned the kiss with equal measure. Finally she broke apart, and whispered to him breathlessly, “Did you honestly think I would be able to let you go?”

“No, but I was worried about what would happen to you. I still am, actually. Maxson is not one to forgive easily.”

Micah waved her hand dismissively when he mentioned Maxson. “Don’t talk about him right now. Let’s just get to Diamond City.”

They didn’t talk much on their journey. Danse had a lot of things to think over so she did her best not to interrupt. He hadn’t really delved deep into his feelings about being a synth, now that he was allowed to live. Micah could not imagine what he was going through, to become the thing he hated most, but she knew he would approach her when he was ready.

They reached Diamond City within a few hours, as they had predicted. They walked into Micah’s home and she immediately threw off her armor. She began scrubbing her hands and face in the sink on the wall when she noticed that Danse still stood by the doorway in his new power armor that he had put together while at the old listening post. “Danse? What’s the matter?”

He looked at her with a heartbreaking stare and climbed out of his power armor. “I have… something personal I’d like to discuss.”

Micah motioned to her couch and sat next to him, drying her hands on a towel. “Of course. Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I really thought this would be easier to talk about. There’s so much that I wanted to say, but I don’t know where to start.”

She took his large hands in her small ones and said sincerely, “Whatever it is, I’ll help you work through it.”

Danse shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. “I don’t know if anything will help me work through it. I’ve spent my whole life… or at least what I’ve perceived as my whole life… following a plan to shape my own future. But since my banishment, I feel lost… almost like I exist without a purpose.” He stood up and began pacing. “For the first time since that moment I signed up with the Brotherhood, I don’t have all the answers. I don’t have a plan… and it scares the hell out of me.”

Micah’s heart ached with what he was saying. “It’s impossible to plan your life. Look at me, I didn’t expect to wake up 200 years into the future.”

“Yet you’ve been able to roll with every punch that’s been thrown at you. Don’t you understand? Everything I had, everything I knew is gone. In the span of a few hours, my identity was ripped from me and my world turned upside-down. At least what you had was something tangible... something real. Your husband, your son… they were living breathing humans who loved you and cared for you. Those sons of bitches who created me couldn’t even be bothered to implant memories of having siblings or parents.” He sat back down again and gave her a pleading look. “I don’t even know how much of my past is real and how much of it is artificial. Can you even imagine that? I started out as nothing, and I’ve ended up as nothing... and I don’t know what the hell to do about it!”

His shoulders were shaking with the effort to keep his composure, but Micah could see his eyes getting wet. “I’m… truly sorry, Danse. I guess I never realized how deeply this affected you.” She ran her hand through his hair in what she hoped was a comforting way.

“I appreciate that,” Danse said, never one to stay angry long. “I guess… my life's starting over, and I need to come to terms with everything I've lost… and everything I gained.” He looked deep into her eyes as he said this. “I can't deny that I'm feeling closer to you than anyone else I've ever met.”

Micah’s heart skipped a beat as he said that. Her mouth was dry as she thought about what she was going to say. “I feel the same way, Danse. But you know that what I feel is more than friendship… I'm hoping you feel the same.”

His eyes widened as she said this. “Are you saying… you're in love with me? After all this, even after everything the Brotherhood had taught you? How could you be in love with… well, a machine?” He said this last part quietly, as though he was ashamed of who he really was.

“Danse, look at me,” Micah said earnestly, shifting in her seat to face him and placing both hands on his shoulders. “You're not a machine. In fact, you're more human than most people could ever hope to be. This doesn't change how I feel about you. If anything, I feel closer to you, and I want to be here for you whenever you need me.”

A smile broke across Danse’s face and he leaned back into the couch. “You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that… Coming to terms with my feelings for you has been a new experience for me, and I appreciate your patience. But if we can tackle those obstacles together, I think that this relationship could last a very long time.”

They spent the next few days in Micah’s home, enjoying the time to relax. There was a lot on Danse’s mind, he was quick to tell her, but he seemed to be getting gloomier as the days passed. Distractions were no good, and Micah couldn’t figure out how to help him. The most she could do for him was to be available for him when he wanted to talk, but he wouldn’t talk to her. Once, she decided to ask him if there was anything she could do for him, but he just shook his head. “Just… going through some things right now. Trying to sort out my thoughts.”

Danse finally approached her one night. She was sitting on the couch, trying to fix a broken lamp when he said tentatively, “Micah, I’ve been doing some thinking. Can I talk to you?”

“Of course!” She put the lamp aside and looked up at Danse, feeling equal parts anxiety and relief. “What’s on your mind?”

He took a deep breath before he began. “My whole life has been planned. I always had a response for every situation. I never truly experienced fear when facing an unknown situation, because I always knew what to do. But, that was then. Like I said, my life is starting over, and I need to stop expecting things to be how they were before. When I met you, you were the most unpredictable thing in my life, and even after we were together, I still held myself back because I wasn’t sure how you’d fit into my ‘plan’.” He gave a short laugh. “I have been traveling with a beautiful woman who loves me for months, and I stopped myself from fully enjoying your companionship because of a damn plan! Micah, I want to do something spontaneous.” He stepped up to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her so passionately it made her head spin. When they broke apart, she could see the desire in his eyes. “Micah, I want to spend the night with you. And before you ask, yes, I am sure,” he added with a slight smile.

The only response Micah could manage was to wrap her arms around Danse’s neck and kiss him. His lips were soft and warm, and there was definitely a passion in his touch that had been missing previously. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed, gently placing her down and meeting her lips again. This time, there was no hesitation as his hands slowly slid down her sides. When he reached the hem of her shirt, his hands slipped under and caressed her stomach. He pulled away from her momentarily to help her out of her shirt and gazed at her. Micah was virtually unmarked by radiation and had very few scars, and she wondered briefly if he had ever seen skin as smooth as hers. He reached over to undo her bra, but Micah had already unclasped it and tossed it aside, giving Danse a mischievous smile. “Absolutely perfect,” he murmured as he gazed at her naked upper half.

Micah stood and unzipped the top half of his suit. As he pulled his arms out, she couldn’t help but stare, and she knew how he must have felt. She could see the muscles in his chest and arms flexing with the slightest movement. She let her hands explore his chest, running her fingers through the dark hair that covered it. Her fingers crept down his stomach and slipped around to his back, pressing her bare torso against him. This was enough to bring Danse back to his senses, and he kissed her once more. Micah became lost in the kiss, lost in the pleasure of his eager touches as his fingers mapped the contours of her back, and Danse began guiding her back to the bed. His hand rested right above her breast, as though unsure if she would approve of him going any lower. She longed for his touch in the most intimate of ways and firmly guided his hand downward, and he was more than willing to comply.

His large hand cupped her breast and his fingers brushed over her nipple, already hard from the cool air. He met her eyes and held her gaze as he trailed his mouth down her neck, down her collarbone, until he found her other nipple. His tongue flicked over it as he watched her, gauging her reaction. She let out a soft moan and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her breast. Her body had not been touched in this way for so long that her senses seemed to be heightened. She let out another, throaty moan as he began to suck on her nipple, his hand lightly pinching her nipple. Her body was incredibly sensitive, picking up every motion and caress of his hand. She needed to feel him under her, inside of her, now.

She slowly sat up and placed a hand under Danse’s chin meeting him for an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue was eager, and Micah rearranged their bodies so she was straddling his hips. The look on his face was a mixture of excitement and nervousness, but she gave him her best smile and lowered her mouth to his ear. “Relax, my love. No matter what, if you want me to stop, tell me and I will stop.” He nodded, and she slowly ran her tongue around his ear, gently biting his earlobe. She could hear his breathing increase, and she could feel his hard length underneath her. Slowly, her hips rubbed against him, causing him to let out a ragged gasp. Her mouth moved from his ear to his neck, softly kissing her way down. Her hand again ran down his chest, lightly dragging her nails, and when her palms pressed over his nipples she was rewarded with another gasp. She shifted down the bed, kissing her way down his muscular stomach, until she reached the rest of his suit. Standing, she pulled his pants off and his boxers, and shed the rest of her own clothing. Climbing back onto the bed, she took a good look at Danse in all of his glory. The man was all muscle, and the hair on his chest trailed down his stomach, and down further. His thick cock stood erect, and he was no longer nervous. His breathing was labored and his eyes were locked on Micah, waiting for her next move.

She straddled him once more, her hand wrapped around his cock as she slowly guided him inside of her. Danse’s hands grabbed her thighs and slowly flexed and as she took him all the way inside her, he let out a delicious moan. Micah tossed her hair and began moving her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. He flexed his fingers on her legs and he started moving his hips to match her rhythm. Micah gasped and leaned forward as Danse’s hips began to move faster. His hands moved up her legs to grab her ass, allowing him to bury himself deeper inside her. His mouth found her nipple and her fingers lightly tugged at his hair as he fucked her.

His motions were becoming more erratic and his breathing was jagged. Micah could feel a familiar tightening sensation in her lower half and knew she was close. “Danse, I want you to come with me,” she panted. “I’m so close Danse, I’m so close, I-” Danse gasped as he thrust into her deeply, and she pressed her mouth to his, muffling her own moans. He thrust again and Micah could feel his muscle spasm from his orgasm. One more thrust and Micah could feel her own orgasm crash over her with hot waves of pleasure.

Panting and sweaty, they lay in bed while their bodies recovered. Micah was sure if she tried to stand, her legs would turn to jelly. Danse was absently running his fingers lightly up and down her back, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Rolling off him, she planted a kiss on his cheek before flopping onto her back, and he smiled. She tilted her head toward him, her eyes closed as well, and asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Oh yes.” Danse’s voice was still quivering.

“No regrets?”

He laughed and said, “The only regret I have is waiting this long to do that with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking "When did Danse get so good at sex?", to which I respond "Just go with it, my friend."


End file.
